


December Isn't So Long From Now

by Unforth



Series: Tumblr Ficlets: Yuri on Ice [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, Skype, Top Victor, bottom yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Tumblr ficlet written to the prompt: Yuri on Ice: Dealing with being long distance part of the year





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amberpeace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberpeace/gifts).



> The past few weeks, I've taken prompts for short fics and written and posted them on Tumblr. I wanted to post them on AO3 as well but have been considering how best to do so. A quick survey of my subscribers and followers suggests that people would prefer if I post them all as individual stories and put them in a series together instead of as multiple chapters on the same file or any other of several options, so that's what I'm doing.
> 
> Please note that I generally do not take "out of nowhere" prompts, cause I don't have time, but I will sometimes ask people to send me ideas and I'll write them in the order I receive them. 
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr at [unforth-ninawaters](unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com).
> 
> Make sure you read the prompt! 
> 
>  
> 
> [~original post~](http://unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com/post/160366102818/juniperstreet-said-whichever)
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt, from juniperstreet:  
> Whichever pleases you! Yuri on Ice: Dealing with being long distance part of the year or Victor enjoying Yuuri’s off season or post-retirement chubbiness. StormPilot: What’s their favorite act of intimacy (sexual or otherwise)? What are ‘marital aids’ (not that they need them, but Poe seems the type to have a small collection) like in a galaxy far far away? 
> 
> As you can see there are four prompts there. I will ultimately fill all of them, but for now, we're at the first - long distance Yuri/Victor!
> 
> Also - this is my 100th posted work on AO3.  
> Holy shit, guys.

“Victor, what are you _doing_?”

“Hmm…let me make sure I’ve got this schedule right.” Victor spoke casually, but the intensity of his stare and the deliberate rub of his hand over the crotch of his pants gave lie to his indolent tone. “You’re schedule for Skate America in October, while I’m scheduled for Skate Canada a week later.” Victor unzipped his fly. All Yuri could do was stare, agape and - as mortified as he was to admit it even to himself - turned on. “There’s the Trophee de France for me, the NHK Trophy for you, and assuming we both qualify, back to France the Grand Prix.” Using long fingers delicately, Victor pushed aside the fabric of his boxers, white and adorned with hearts, to reveal his erection, perfectly framed in the Skype window. Yuri had thought it weird that Victor had set his camera up for a torso shot instead zooming in on his shoulders and face. The reason for the change grew more obvious by the instant.

 _He_ planned _this!_

 _Of_ course _he planned this!_

 _How am I still surprised at moments like this? It’s_ Victor _._

“And before I can say ‘honeymoon in Paris,’ it’s you to Osaka and me to Chelyabinsk for Nationals,” Victor complained, giving a casual stroke. Foreskin bunched beneath Victor’s fingers, teased at the head of his cock. Victor’s pupils darkened and grew, giving lie to his lackadaisical movements and petulant tone. 

“Returning to competitive skating was _your_  idea, Victor…” Yuri breathed, eyes fixed on Victor’s dick. Victor sighed, stroked himself tauntingly - Yuri couldn’t have said _which_  of them was being taunted - and a single drop of thin, clear early release beaded from his slit. “Oh…Victor…” Catching his lip between his teeth, Yuri leaned forward as if doing so could get him a better view and wished he had set up _his_ camera differently so Victor could see the effect he was having.

“I saw your performance yesterday,” said Victor, and though he tried to maintain his unaffected facade, his pitch slipped on the last word as he rubbed at the thickened head of his cock through his foreskin. “You won’t get gold if you keep double-footing the landing on the Lutz.”

“Yes, coach,” Yuri breathed.

“And your…your footwork screamed ‘jet lagged’ to me.” Victor’s voice hitched, his hand cupped his cock, he stroked himself more firmly. 

“Yes, coach.”

“You completely blanked on changing the routine so that your spread eagle into the quad-double combo would be directly before the judges.” Pants separated Victor’s words, his blinking open and shut too quickly, as he stroked faster, faster. Pre-come made a wet line down the head of his cock and his hand made a dry _swish-swish-swish_  sound with every pass.

“Yes, coach.” Yuri pressed a palm to his erection. Memories of how that cock felt in his hand, how that pre-release tasted on his lips, how that girth stretched him open, how his body ached afterwards, tantalized him. It was all he could do not to moan when a vocal exhale escaped Victor, all he could do not to pull himself out and match his fiance stroke for stroke.

“I should be able to come just from _watching_  you,” Victor scolded.

“Yes, coach.”

_Wait, what?_

“Yuri…”

“Isn’t that what you’re doing right now?”

“Yuri…!”

“Coming just from watching me?” Yuri’s lips spread in a slow, taunting smile. Eyes squeezing shut against tears, Victor nodded fervently, stroked - stroked - and with a choked off sound, he came, cock twitching as lines of white shot on to his pants and dropped out of the camera view.

“I miss you,” Victor whispered, dropping back into his chair with a replete, dopey expression painting stunningly handsome happiness over his features.

“I miss you, too,” Yuri agreed. Desire burned under his skin but he restrained himself, controlled himself. 

“Are you going to…” Victor gave him a hopeful smile. “May I…?”

Endless practice, endless repetition, were the key to Yuri’s training regimen, and he had a plan. He wasn’t about to waste his pleasure on time apart. Though he come within a centimeter of dying of thwarted need, he’d wait until he saw Victor again. Too often, Victor lamented that Yuri was restrained, that Yuri was shy of sharing his passion. When they met again in Paris, Yuri intended to be far too desperate to show restraint.

“Not today, Victor.” Yuri turned him down reluctantly. Victor sighed again but nodded his understanding. “Soon, my love. I promise - soon.”

“Soon,” Victor echoed contentedly.

_Two months…_

… _I waited 20 years for skating success, a lifetime for love…I can wait two months to show Victor my_ true _‘eros’…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amberpeace requested that I continue this story. :)
> 
> [~original post~](http://unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com/post/160876773423/so-since-ive-been-casually-informed-that-you-are)

Pressing a fist to his mouth, Victor tried and failed to repress a yawn. His flight to France had gotten in near a dozen hours ago, and he’d been jetlagged then, but he was too hyped to sleep, too excited at the prospect of seeing Yuri to rest.

Yuri’s flight was late. At least another hour, according

Victor was bored out of his skull.

A terse knock on the door spoke to the hotel staff finally arriving with the dinner that Victor had ordered.

For two.

To eat with Yuri.

Grumbling malcontent, Victor strode across his hotel room and pulled the door open.

Weight tackled him, hands grabbed his lapels, and lips smashed into his before he could process what he saw before him. For a crazy second he thought it was Christophe and he tried to protest but no sooner did he open his lips than a tongue jammed into his mouth and a powerful hold shoved him into the room, shoved him against the wall. The door slammed shut with an echoing, bone-jarring rattle. That, at least, gave Victor’s visitor pause and the kiss stopped as abruptly as it had begun, leaving Victor gasping.

“Yuri?” he exclaimed.

No.

He tried to explain. The words scarce came out as a whisper. Until that moment, with relief turning Victor hot and liquid, he hadn’t realized just how profoundly he’d missed Yuri. Day in, day out, talking on Skype, pushing forward, pushing away feelings in the name of professionalism, it had been surprisingly easy to ignore the longing that tugged at every cell, but now…

Yuri stared at Victor, eyes wide behind his glasses, and something in Victor cracked.

Seizing Yuri, Victor kissed him, reveled in the play of lips working against lips, tongues dancing together, the delicious taste of saliva mixing. Frantic hands worked at the buttons of Victor’s shirt, the buckle of his belt, Yuri so desperate that vocal pants gushed hot into Victor’s mouth every time Yuri exhaled.

That, of everything, gave Victor pause. He’d taken Yuri’s feelings for granted far too many times, assumed Yuri was fine when Yuri was anything but fine far, far too many times. Skimming his hands to Yuri’s shoulders, Victor gently pushed him back.

“Victor, I–”

“Hey,” Victor interrupted gently. Yuri clamped his mouth shut and swallowed hard. “Are you okay?”

Tears flooded Yuri’s eyes.

Uh oh.

“Please,” Yuri whispered. Victor’s concerns deepened. “Please, Victor…can we not…I need you so badly.” Yuri’s hands went to his own pants, prominently tented by his erection.

Victor swallowed his worries, bemused.

Huh?

“Huh?” Victor’s words echoed his thoughts. He could come up with nothing more. Months together, months apart, it made little difference: Yuri sanguinely excepted sex without ever seeming to have much actual interest. Heck, Victor had masturbated during how many of their Skype calls? And Yuri never so much as flushed!

It had actually kind of hurt.

Except Victor was positive Yuri was devoted to him.

Maybe just…not sexual…in the same way Victor was.

Eyes slipping shut, Yuri nonetheless found Victor’s hand, threaded their fingers together, dragged Victor’s palm to Yuri’s crotch. With only fabric separating them, Victor could feel the infinitesimal but unmistakable hitch of Yuri’s hips toward the desired touch. Mouth gone dry, Victor swallowed, curled his fingers around the contour of cock and balls, and tried to keep his heart from racing clear out of his chest.

Yuri’s eyes opened, blinked coyly, and Yuri somehow managed to gaze up at him through his eyelashes.

“Please?” So innocent. So demure. So beautiful, so damn gorgeous.

“Yuri,” Victor breathed.

Yuri’s lips twisted into an oh-so-familiar smirk, seen on the ice a hundred times but never before seen in the bedroom. Leaning forward, Yuri closed the distance between them. All Victor could manage was to stare, stunned and awed, and brush lightly over the cock twitching in his hand.

“I’ve been wearing a plug since my layover in Hong Kong,” Yuri whispered in Victor’s ear.

There was no awareness of the passage of time. Even as it happened Victor would swear that he went from standing in the foyer one instant to bending Yuri over the bed and thrusting into his slickened hole the next with scarce a break in between, the air filled with the smack of skin on skin and the unbelievably perfect sound of Yuri sobbing his name as he rutted his cock against the mattress.

“I missed you,” whispered Victor, whispered it over and over again, as he lay close over Yuri’s back, their hands clasped, their rings making a tinkly clink that should have been inaudible but struck Victor as inordinately, impossibly loud. “I missed you, I missed you, I missed you, I…”

He still hadn’t said the words in his heart.

Maybe someday he would.

There was a knock on the door.

“Leave it outside!” he snapped.

His hips snapped forward.

Yuri snapped, moaning through his climax, squeezing Victor’s hand painfully hard, ass clenching around Victor’s cock.

Victor snapped, spilling himself while still desperately trying to choke out how much he’d missed Yuri.

He came without me even touching him.

From the first time I saw him skate I knew he had this passion in him, and God it hurt that he wouldn’t show it to me, wouldn’t share it with me.

But now he has.

I love him so much.

“I missed you,” Victor mumbled into Yuri’s neck.

“Missed you too,” breathed Yuri. “Was that…was that good?”

“Amazing,” Victor confirmed. Tension he hadn’t realized bound Yuri’s back faded, and Yuri settled into the mattress with a content sigh. “You’re always amazing, Yuri.”

There was another knock on the door. “Look, you want your dinner or not?” called the hotel staff person, distinctly miffed.

“Coming,” grumbled Victor, pulling himself off Yuri, grabbing the useless cloth runner from the base of the bed to maintain at least the bare minimum (covered minimum?) of decorum. Crossing the floor, he pulled the door open.

“Only once so far!” called Yuri. “I expected better, Victor!”

The hotel person stared Victor down and deliberately rolled her eyes.

Victor flushed crimson.

Yeah, it’s going to be a great night…


End file.
